


Les valses de Vienne

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Les Valses de VienneBy: Kitsune AquatikAlbus errait juste tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand une musique le renvoya bien des années en arrière et il eut envie de le voir, une fois de plus. La dernière fois peut-être...





	Les valses de Vienne

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin et il y a eu un défi de lancé sur le groupe facebook défis pairing fanfictions. On devait écrire un texte de 500 mots minimum sur le thème de la danse en couple. J'ai écrit celui-ci pour le compte FF Les auteurs réunis (et j'en ai écrit un autre aussi)
> 
> Celui-ci est tiré du fandom Harry Potter.
> 
> Couple : Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.
> 
> info : le deuxième texte écrit pour le défi est aussi un Grindeldore (mais ils seront jeunes), et je le partagerai ce soir.
> 
> info2 : Cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**Les valses de Vienne**

Albus parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, mains derrière la dos comme à son habitude. Il rêvassait en regardant la neige tomber doucement à l'extérieur. Il frissonna en se disant qu'il était quand même bien dedans et qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre le nez dehors aujourd'hui. Il croisa quelques élèves qu'il salua poliment malgré qu'ils le calculèrent à peine.

\- Ah, la jeunesse, soupira le vieux sorcier en continuant son chemin.

Il monta un escalier au bout d'un couloir et s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand des notes de musiques lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, tendit l'oreille et rouvrit ses yeux bleus devenus soudain un peu plus ternes. Cette musique, ces notes, ce son, lui rappelaient cruellement un moment de sa jeunesse, quand il avait dix-sept ans, des idées plein la tête, l'énergie et la volonté de tout tenter et le coeur rempli d'amour pour un jeune homme venu de loin.

Cette musique, c'était une valse autrichienne. Une valse sur laquelle il avait dansé un soir de juillet avec Gellert dans la pénombre d'une grange déserte un peu en dehors du village de Godric's Hollow. Un moment où son amour et lui s'étaient dit des mots doux, s'étaient promis fidélité, avaient fait des projets à deux pour leur avenir qu'ils espéraient -naïvement à l'époque- pouvoir vivre ensemble.

Albus cligna des paupières plus rapidement pour retenir des larmes. Il ne devait pas les laisser s'échapper et couler sur ses joues. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le voit en train de pleurer. Il n'était pas le plus grand mage blanc de l'histoire par hasard et il se devait de conserver ce statut autant qu'il lui serait possible. Et croiser quelqu'un et que cette personne le voit en train de pleurer pour un ancien amour de jeunesse ne serait pas bon pour son image de grand sage. Il était censé être au-dessus de tout ça.

Albus redescendit l'escalier et s'en alla rapidement vers son bureau. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort. Il s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un parchemin roulé. Il hésita…

Il déroula le parchemin et en regarda l'écriture fine qui s'y trouvait. Le papier avait vieilli -mal vieilli- et l'encre devenait de plus en plus pâle au fil des années, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Même ce qui était écrit n'était pas important au fond. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que la lettre venait de Gellert. Qu'il l'avait écrite et envoyé à Albus au temps où ils se fréquentaient, au temps où ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Le directeur de Poudlard regarda la signature de Gellert et il claqua dans ses doigts. La valse entendue dans les escaliers tout à l'heure se fit entendre autour de lui et il sourit tendrement. Si seulement Gellert l'entendait lui aussi cette valse. Mieux, si seulement ils avaient pu être en train de l'écouter ensemble.

Albus rangea le parchemin à sa place et il regarda sa baguette poser sur son bureau. La baguette de Sureau, celle qui avait été si longtemps à Gellert. Il la prit en main et ferma les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu l'entends cette musique ? murmura-t-il et une vapeur bleutée s'envola de sa baguette.

Albus ouvrit les yeux et se trouva en face d'une fumée lui offrant une vision de Gellert Grindelwald, vieux, dans sa cellule à Nurmengard.

\- Tu te fais du mal mon cher Albus, ricana Gellert, le regard sur ses pieds nus aux chevilles attachées.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu. Je l'ai entendu dans un couloir de Poudlard par hasard. Elle me rappelait…

Mais Albus ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Gellert savait de quoi il parlait.

\- Un jour Al, il va falloir que tu brises la connexion qui est toujours dans cette fichue baguette. Tu dois réellement en devenir le vrai maître. Elle ne peut plus rester liée à moi tout en étant en ta possession. Son pouvoir ne te sert pas entièrement si tu n'en est pas le seul possesseur.

\- Je sais… J'ai prévu de briser la connexion bientôt. Mais on ne parlait pas de la baguette au début.

\- Tu as raison. Tu voulais savoir si j'entends la musique, bien sûr que je l'entends et avant que tu ne poses la question, si tu veux tout savoir, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi et moi dansant sur cette valse dans cette grange. Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

Gellert leva la tête et regarda Albus droit dans les yeux.

\- Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir danser encore une fois avec toi, souffla Albus et Gellert montra ses chevilles liées.

\- Je ne peux pas, de toute façon. C'est aussi bien comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu tricotes toujours ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, Albus ? Il n'y a rien dans ma cellule. Bien sûr que je tricote toujours avec des foutues aiguilles qui se cassent tout le temps. Il ne veulent pas m'en donner des plus solides... D'ailleurs à ce propos…

Albus vit Gellert prendre quelque chose à sa droite. Le vieux sorcier enfermé montra à Albus une paire de grosses chaussettes rouge et jaune. Le visage du mage blanc se fendit d'un sourire ravi.

\- Tu les recevras d'ici quelques jours.

\- Merci, souffla Albus, touché.

Gellert haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien d'important et montra ses chevilles attachées, faisant comprendre que de toute façon, lui, il ne pouvait pas les mettre.

\- Tu devrais faire ça ce soir, dit Gellert en détournant son regard gris.

Albus secoua la tête doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Le seras-tu un jour ? demanda Gellert en regardant à nouveau Albus dans les yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr., répondit-il en détournant les yeux à son tour.

\- Alors fais-le maintenant ! Tu nous rendras service à tous les deux. On se reverra sûrement dans la mort de toute façon.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire.

Gellert secoua la tête et grinça des dents.

\- Peu importe ! Coupe cette connexion maintenant. Tu le sais que ça te fait plus de mal que de bien, ne reste pas accroché à ça. La baguette de Sureau te revient, elle est à toi, fais-en ce que tu dois en faire. Elle ne m'appartient plus.

\- Je ne l'ai pas obtenu honnêtement. Tu me l'a donné.

\- Et alors. Personne ne le sait à part toi et moi et la baguette, elle s'en fiche, elle obéit à son maître sans se poser de question. Je deviens fou entre ses murs et je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Jamais !

Albus sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue droite et il l'essuya du bout des doigts.

\- Ah non, tu vas pas pleurer maintenant. T'es trop sage pour ça, Albus. Tu es le plus grand sorcier qui puisse exister, tu mérites ce titre, fais-y honneur.

Albus acquiesça. Il posa la baguette de Sureau dans un encrier vide pour qu'elle reste dressée vers le ciel et il se leva de sa chaise. Il sortit son ancienne baguette d'une armoire derrière lui et la prit en main. Il la leva et regarda la fumée devant lui. Gellert ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- On devait se dire au revoir un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable. On a beaucoup trop profité de cette connexion, il est temps que cela cesse, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Albus hocha la tête, soupira, regarda Gellert droit dans les yeux, puis il fit un geste avec sa baguette et dit bien fort:

\- Expelliarmus !

La fumée disparue brutalement, en même temps que la vision de Gellert dans sa cellule et la baguette vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Désarmé ! Cette fois, Gellert était vraiment désarmé.

Albus rangea sa baguette et alla chercher celle de Sureau qui attendait par terre. Il la prit en main et un souffle le fit trembler légèrement. Elle était à lui désormais. Il se rassit à son bureau et claqua dans ses doigts pour que la musique cesse de lui serrer le coeur. Il n'avait plus la force pour le moment d'écouter des valses, et surtout pas celle-ci. Il se leva, éteignit la bougie qui se consumait sur son bureau, monta quelques marches d'escalier et se planta devant une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit dehors. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. L'image de deux jeunes hommes dansant se matérialisa dans ses pensées et il sourit, ému. Il serra la baguette de Sureau dans sa main et murmura :

\- Je t'aime… toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> à ce soir pour le deuxième texte (beaucoup plus long)
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
